The invention relates to a support arrangement for a steered vehicle wheel which is supported on a wheel carrier by a transverse link so as to permit the adjustment of the caster of the wheel.
An arrangement of this type is known from German Patent Specification 1278261.
In the arrangement shown therein, the two parts which can be pivoted with respect to one another for the adjustment of the caster are not positively secured against pivoting in their adjustment positions. They are merely fixed with respect to one another by the clamping force of the clamping screws by which the two parts are engaged with each other.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for a vehicle wheel with an adjustment means providing definite adjustment positions in which positive engagement is provided for by the wheel mounting members.